Lustful Sleeping
by ameo66
Summary: Hinata has by far the worst sleeping habits that Shino and Kiba have ever come across.


**The smuttiest smut, of Smut Land. But with a name like that, would you expect different?**

**The Scent of Lust**

Team 8 journeyed deep into the forest area on the very edge of the country border. Tsunade had sent them in hopes of discovering why the wildlife had been behaving unusually. Small local groups had been making complaints, and no one dared to investigate on their own. Complaints consisted of usually docile animals were now very territorial, and the fauna had grown rampant deep into the forest, making it difficult to travel for those who needed to.

The team split up to scout the area thoroughly using their special abilities as such. Two members of the team were particular to this suggestion do to an awkward occurrence that had happened during the trip the day before.

_Shino and Kiba chatted softly about the mission in the tent near Hinata, who was sound asleep. As they talked though, she started to stir in her sleep, causing both to look over to see if they had awakened the woman._

"_Ah…Shino…please…" she mumbled._

_At first Shino thought she was awake, but he was completely clueless as to what she was talking about. Upon further inspection, it was perfectly clear that she was indeed asleep. "She must be talking in her sleep again," Kiba commented, and turned to Shino._

_She stirred again, a little louder, "Oh yess…mmm, Shino right there…feels good…" her words drifted._

_They looked at one another, Kiba surprised to find a mild blush on Shino's cheeks. He had never seen that happen before. With Hinata's and their well-beings in mind, they left the tent and looked anywhere but each other._

_Just last month Kiba had come to Shino in hopes of getting help in dating Hinata after she off-handedly mentioned several months back that she was no longer in a relationship with the Kyuubi. They had dated for some time, years in fact, but it had ended on even terms only recently. No one really knew why though…_

The strain on the male teammates worsened with her presents. Kiba started to snap at them, and Shino even fear that Kiba perhaps thought that he had gone back on his promise to help date Hinata.

The spring winds swept through his hair, Shino stayed focused on the assignment though, and carried out his duties. While scouting he had encounter a few angered animals, but he could tell that there was definitely a difference. His Kikai stirred every time they encountered animal. _Maybe whatever is causing this doesn't affect humans…_ He then paused, a wild boar in his peripherals having caught his attention.

The hog was rooting around what he thought was a bush, but then noticed it was a vine growing at the base of a tree. He pulled out a leaf that a villager had handed him, and compared it. "This must be the plant that is consuming the deep forest."

He leapt skillfully through the branches to avoid the wild pig and to get to the tree where the vine was growing. The villagers had mentioned that this was an annual event, but this year it seemed to be amplified. It was normal for the vine to grow more feverently during the spring for about a month, and the other plants and animals seemed to expand their territories as well.

Near him on the vine was a single bloomed flower, the rest lying in wait. He took the specimen and put it in a container that he had in his pocket. His bugs stirred though, something causing them to get anxious, "What's wrong?" Shino whispered to them, only after several minutes did they calm.

It was near the time for the team to regroup, so Shino left the area and sped towards their meeting spot. After minutes passed, the group was together again. The awkward air seemed to have dissipated to Shino's surprise, Kiba seemingly sad, but less angry.

"Hinata, what did you learn about the area?" Shino inquired, wanting to know what his team had discovered.

"I-I learned that near the valley, that there were no problems. I encountered a few hunters, and they said that they only encountered 'enraged' animals near the deeper forest. The wind off the valley and the enragement of the animals seemed to coincide."

"I see, and you Kiba?"

"I found a lot of the vines in clearings mostly. The flowers of the vines were sparse though, as if the animals were eating them, or something. I couldn't really get near them, a lot of wild boars and leopards."

"I noticed that as well, I did however obtain a flower," Shino removed the flower from his pocket, and set it in front of him. "This area should be safe for camping since it is further from the vines. They seem to be the main cause of all of the action. It might have to do with the flowers."

The team nodded, and started setting up camp. The men put the tent together while Hinata wondered in search of fire wood for tonight's dinner. Kiba cleared his throat, catching Shino's attention.

"She doesn't like me."

Shino did not look at him, but his expression hardened, "did you talk to her?"

Kiba nodded, and said nothing more to the bug-man about the issue.

Hinata returned humming to herself, wood piled in her clutches. She placed it near the tent, and sat on a log that the boys had pulled closer to use for around the fire. They had already dug a pit, so Hinata started constructing a fire while they finished.

Kiba sat beside her with a thump, and smiled at her as he leaned his head back, admiring the colored sky that was soon turning dark. He sighed in sadness, but she did not hear him, _I wish she would love me like she once loved that damn kyuubi boy._

Shino helped Hinata in prepping for dinner, and then retired to the opposite side of the fire. He was going to take first watch for the night. The trees danced lightly against the dark sky, distracting the bug user from his company. The kikaichu hummed as he relaxed, he felt at peace for some reason. It was not like he never camped outside during missions, but this particular trip was not stressful…unless he thought about Hinata.

A sigh escaped him. _Hinata_ he thought wistfully, _what were you dreaming of that cause you to call my name out. Of all names, you called out mine._ A blush flushed his cheeks, becoming slightly aroused by the possibilities. _Damnit._

Memories scattered from over the years invaded his mind. He usually suppressed the thoughts, but tonight was proving rather difficult. The murmurs of Hinata the other night were not the first time he had heard her call out to him in her sleep. It was not even the _fifth_ time.

In fact missions that consisted of only himself and Hinata had grown particularly stressful for sleeping. He often awoke with her clinging to him. He started to feel uncomfortable remembering that he was still in the presents of his teammates.

Shino returned his attention to them, and found that Hinata had finished the dinner Kiba having already started eating. The Hyuuga girl brought a bowl of curry and rice to him, and glanced at him. When he noticed her staring, she blushed and looked away. _I am imagining this. She is just being herself._ He watched her feed Akamaru a small piece of meat before he took a bite of his own.

They completely ate their meals, and Hinata and Kiba turned in for sleep first. Shino sat in the chilling night, winter still leaving it's tendrils in the wilds. Time passed, and he prodded the fire not allowing it to completely slip away. Four hours eventually slipped by, and he entered the tent to wake the dog-nin. With a few curses, he got up and started his watch.

Shino slipped out of his jacket, the tent being far warmer than the outside. He slipped into his sleeping bag on the other side of Hinata and stared at her in the dark. She only breathed quietly in while in a dreamless sleep. He drifted asleep, into hopefully his own dreamless sleep.

Kiba lay about the campsite bored. He hated night shift. It lacked entertainment, it was not warm, and did he mention how boring it was? He lay down, and bumped something. He turned over and found the container with the flower. He looked at Akamaru briefly, as if the dog would catch him doing something he shouldn't be doing.

He opened the container, and admired the flower in the fire light. Though it wilted without water, if was still very beautiful. He nosily sniffed and licked it, suddenly feeling light headed.

Anger egged him in the back of his mind, thoughts running rampant. He also felt incredibly horny. _What the fuck._ He looked at the tent, severely annoyed, before he knew what he was doing, he barked at the tent, "Shino, get the fuck out here."

The tent stirred, and Shino stepped out, groggy from his awakening. "What is it—ugh!" He was cut off by Kiba slamming his fist straight into cheek.

"You ass, why the fuck is that I trusted you, and it turns out all along Hinata liked you?" Kiba came at him, but Shino avoided it now that he was fully awake. "Fight me you fucking creep." Kiba snarled, and lunged again.

Shino and Kiba started fighting, no ninjutsu, just raw male power. "Kiba, I don't know what to tell you, I have no clue why you would assume that Hinata would be interested in me of all people." He narrowly dodged a well aimed kick, and just barely hit him in the shoulder.

The two kept fighting, Shino unable to calm the man with words, though to be honest he did not mind the ability to just vent his annoyance with the man a little. Kiba slammed Shino on the ground, and was surprised when Shino punched him the face first. They punched each other repeatedly.

"N-noo! Stop!" Hinata cried out at the two, throwing the water meant to put out the fire on them. They stopped, a little confused, and looked at her. "P-please don't f-fight. We're t-teamm-mates aren't we?"

They nodded at her, and got off of each other, embarrassed about the situation. Kiba spit blood out of his mouth, and Shino rubbed his jaw that was in a lot of pain. "Now n-no more night watch, obviously the only thing we n-need to guard ourselves against is ourselves. Get undressed and get into bed."

It was rare, but Hinata had her small bouts of bossy-mother like aggression. Both men personally thought it was really hot. They got undressed and placed their clothes outside the tent where Hinata could hang them up to dry over night. When she got into the tent, the boys both faced away each other leaving a tiny space in the middle for her to sleep in.

The tent was really only made for two, and because one of them at any given time would normally be on watch, the tent was a little cramped. Hinata slipped under the covers, and found that she really did have very little room, considering that they also had Akamaru.

Kiba lay cuddled with the enormous dog, and Hinata smiled at the adorable scene. She rolled on her side for more room, facing Shino, slipping back to sleep finally.

The night turned to dawn, and then to morning. Shino stirred, the smell of bacon intriguing him. He went to sit up, he found himself unable to. "Mmm…" he rested his back, and wondered what to do. Hinata was stretched across him as he lay on his back. Her limbs entangled his overnight. He did not want to wake up any way, assuming that he still got far less sleep than his comrades.

"Ah…" Hinata's voice trembled in her sleep, her thighs tightening considerably around his leg she had captured. He squeezed his eyes shut at the situation. He was still very naked underneath the covers, and he really desired for her to not wake up. _What did I normally do?_

_Oh yeah, wait for her to wake up. I can do that._ He sighed, and attempt to relax, but it was hard, to say the least. "…that feels so gooood…" she mumbled, "harder Shino…" His breathing stopped. _She is dreaming about me again_, he decided to attempt to get up again. While trying to move his left arm that was trapped with the woman, his hand bumped something _very_ warm, and…moist.

She moaned loudly in his ear. His gears started to go into drive, resistance becoming impossible. His fingers pressed against her again, creating a similar reaction. He could not help but indulge into this guiltily pleasure. He rubbed against her more, and she moaned more and more into his ear. He boldly took his free arm and thumbed her nipple through the thin fabric of her night shirt, her moans of pleasuring driving him to want to do more.

He thought he was losing his mind, but before he knew it he had slipped his fingers into her panties to make contact. She pressed further against him, her knee bumping into his erection. He let a moan slip at the sudden touch, and then bit his lip. _What. The. Fuck. Am. I. Doing._

Shino slipped his fingers from her panties stopped all movement as she began to stir. She sat up, groaning a little. He got a glimpse of her expression, and she seemed…distraught.

"Oh no…" she whispered, "I-I woke up so horny again," she glanced at Shino, and assumed he was asleep. She bit her bottom lip in frustration, and hesitated a moment before boldly starting to touch herself.

_Oh. God. No. Don't. Not with me right here._ He snuck a peak at her, and she had one of her breast exposed as she squeezed it while her other hand was occupied with other activities. Her panting was driving him nuts, and there was literally a tent among the sheets. His kikaichu stirred impatiently, wondering why he was not making his move on the woman.

Shino felt like he might die if she did not stop. Well, no, if he could not _help_ her. Several minutes passed and she finished, panting and moaning quietly. Hinata cleaned up and got dressed for the day, "Good morning Kiba!" he heard her greet the other man, they chatted quietly outside the tent.

The Aburame blushed furiously, embarrassed at the situation. He could only think of one other time that he and Hinata had done something similar on a mission. He swallowed recalling the memory.

_It was one of their few missions, with just the two of them. It was a simple pick up scrolls, stay overnight, leave in the morning. Everything was going well, and there had been no issues whatsoever. They shared a bed like always, it was cheaper, and no one minded._

_He awoke though with a start in the middle of the night. A hand smaller than his own was gripping his dick through his sleeping pants. He was sleeping on his side facing her, and could see that she was asleep, her breathing even. Her fingers teased his tip through the material, causing his erection to grow. She wrapped her leg around his, drawing him in closer while her free arm drew him in as well._

She's so…affectionate and forward in her sleeping…_ His eye grew wide as her lips had found their way to his neck, gently sucking on it. "Ahh…" he moaned, trying to hold himself back. If he jerked away, there was a high possibility of her waking up and realizing what was happening. He did not want to embarrass her that way._

_Shino's hormones started to take hold of the situation, encouragement followed by his kikaichu, they were telling him to return the favor to the woman. Dumbly he listened to the bugs and hormones, and gently grabbed her breasts. She moaned in response, her grip having increased. She awkwardly stroked him in her sleep. He wondered if he should touch her…down there as well. He slid his hand down her torso, and lightly rubbed against the obvious heat and moisture of the woman._

_She gripped his hair, and then released it, her body naturally rolling over to give him better access. Unintentionally his fingers made contact with her flesh, her panties having shifted considerably. Her breath hitched as he placed a single finger into her._

_He gulped looking at the woman in the moonlight streaming through the window. Hinata's pale skin glowed as she lay helpless on the bed, "Oh Naruto, you fucking lucky bastard" Shino growled to himself, having literally forgotten that Naruto and Hinata were dating. He had never felt so selfish, but he continued to pleasure the woman._

_Shino did not care that she had a boyfriend. He did not care if she woke up. He almost did not care if she hated him. All he had personally wanted for some time was to claim the woman as his own. He kissed her shoulder, and shuddered at the contact he had made._

_Shino stopped as he noticed her eyes were opening. "Shino…" she whispered with a smile on her lips. Before he knew what to do, she pulled him close and kissed him intensely, and he responded back happily._

_She abandoned her other lover for him. That night, she was his, if only for that single night._

Shino got dress, shaking the memory from his mind. It taunted him every so often, and he knew that the night blossom that was his teammate would not be his; even if she did have lustful sleeping habits. He was sure Kiba had his fair share of them, not that he would ever want to know. Besides, it happened at least four years ago, and neither of them ever mentioned it, not even to each other.

Kiba laughed at Hinata as she almost dropped her breakfast plate. She sped through her breakfast, and left to take a bath in the river. Shino left the tent and greeted Kiba the same. The man looked at him suspiciously.

"You smell like…"

"I really don't want to talk about it," looked at the man wide-eyed and shook his head before putting his glasses on.

Kiba got the message, and said nothing on the matter.

"I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me."

Shino nodded, and understood Kiba.

The rest of the morning stumbled on awkwardly, and when noon came around, they separated again for more scoping of the area. They were to meet back at sundown this time, and if there were any problems, send for help.

The hours dragged as the sun passed. Hinata panted lightly as she had been moving non-stop since they started. She tended to push herself a bit too much when she felt that she had behaved…poorly in the tent. She pressed on longer, and was astonished at what she soon found. The vines had been growing thicker, but she did not imagine finding…_this._

An enormous tree that was much taller than every other in the forest was engulfed by the vine. It covered everywhere. It was beautiful to her, the white stained red flowers were bountiful, and there were no animals around to her surprise. "Perhaps the area is too over whelming to them…"

She yelped covering her mouth in shock as Shino appeared behind her. In her shock, she fell right off the low branch into a bushel of vines. "Sorry, I did not mean to startle you," apologized, leaping down beside her.

Hinata was looking down at her lap, while her hair shielded her face from his gaze. "It's al-l-lright, I was so caught up in the v-view," she drew her knees into her chest, and continued to hide her face.

"Are you alright? Is something the matter?" Shino inquired, kneeling beside her in hopes of getting her to look at him. He leaned in closer, "whatever it is, you can talk to me about it Hinata."

"I-I'm fine!" she pushed him, wanting to put some distance between them. He fell back into the brush around them. "I'm r-really h-hot Sh-sh-shino" she was practically panting, lifting her head up and looking at him.

Shino shook his head, a bit dazed from what he thought might be the fall, but rather… "Hinata, it's the pollen. It—oh, uh, what are you doing?" he gulped, she started stripping right in front him, baring only her bra and pants.

"I-I don't know, I just can't s-stop myself Shino. I'm so…" her face flushed even more, if that was possible, and she again curled up, "what am I suppose to do?"

"Hinata, the pollen, it's inducing your hormones to uh…" Shino was starting to feel insufferably hot as well; Hinata looked up at him, his glasses having slipped off his nose quite far. Her lips were parted, and her stared hungrily at him.

"P-please, Shino, t-take me!" He was about to question her on what she meant, but before doing so she laid back, her legs parted, and he knew exactly what she wanted. His bugs stirred in absolute excitement sensing Shino's desire.

His body acted on its own, undoing his jacket and removing his shirt. He left his pants on, having taken all the will power he had, but he moved between her legs and held himself up over her body. They both trembled, not sure with either could contain themselves any further.

Their lips met and hungrily consumed each other, and they grinded against each as if the heat was not enough for them. Shino's lips found their way down her neck and collar bone, and eventually, to her covered breasts. He slipped a hand underneath of her and fumbled with clasps anxiously. The woman groaned with the lack of attention.

He gave up in anger and ripped the front apart, his hands immediately grasping the plump mounds. Hinata moaned loudly to his touch arching her back approvingly to his hands. "Sh-shino!"

The man stopped everything suddenly, and looked at the woman below him. Her lips were red and open, her skin glowed with lust, and her eyes were at half-mast, beckoning him to continue.

"Hinata, we've got to stop, it's the pollen!" Shino stood up and panicked immediately, all logical thoughts were impossible to catch, he started to pace as if that would help him catch them, "Oh God…"

While he panicked, she had removed her pants, and to utter surprise wore a pale sea green thong. He could not breathe and turned around immediately, "Shino, I dream of you every night…you do the naughtiest things to m-me. I want to know w-what it really feels like…again."

He bit his finger and tried to keep a clear mind. Hinata was behind him with no clothes begging him to do this…what was stopping him? It was perfect…_ NO! Remember the pollen is causing this …but the dreams Shino, she's serious._ His mind argued aggressively, but everything stopped. In the chaos of his mind, he never even realized that Hinata was behind, gently slipping her small hands into the front of his pants. Her breasts pressed flushed against his back, and she mewled at the contact. "I-I-I-I…" he grunted, feeling Hinata's fingers touch him.

He removed her hands quickly, and started to undo his pants, "You've pushed me to my limits Hinata, I just really hope that I don't end up regretting this…or worse causing you to regret this." He grabbed her hand brought her back to the soft underbrush and laid her down; all the while lips aggressively kissed and nipped her shoulders and neck. _I don't see how I could ever regret this…_ He grabbed her thighs roughly and left a hot moist trail from her breasts to her naval. Again he grew impatient with her clothing and snapped the fabric separating him and what he really wanted.

Hinata moaned louder than ever as his tongue discovered her womanhood for the first time. His hands roamed the creamy skin, pinching and grabbing and pressing in various spots to see what she liked. She screamed when he grabbed her ass hard, and writhed all the more in pleasure. He stopped his feasting and started kissing up her thighs, giving her bite as he passed her hips.

Shino pressed his face and nuzzled her stomach, not sure where to go next. "This must be another dream…" Hinata mumbled, "I feel like I've have done this before, so it must be a reoccurring dream."

"These bites and bruises are real; they'll be here tomorrow and the next day. And if they're not, then I would happily renew them." Shino stared at the woman, and dared not blink, for he too feared that this might only be a dream. He kissed her on the lips; they were hot, sweet, and had never tasted anything better. She deepened the kiss, wanting more of him. She wrapped her legs around his back tightly, rubbing her opening against his cock.

They separated from the kiss, and Hinata drew Shino in closely, finding his ear, "please enter me Shino" was all she said. It was apparently all it took to get him to finally penetrate her. Shino slowly entered her, groaning from the experience. He thought he would lose his mind, not sure what he should do. _Do I go slow? Fast? I forgot what to do! I forgot how utterly amazing and tight she is…_ Before he could actually answer himself his body started on its own, going a steady pace with Hinata's rhythm. It seemed with every thrust her volume increased. She gripped her back tightly pressing her chest against his as her back arched in demand for more. "Harder Shino, be rough with me," she spoke huskily, her eyes alluring him like a moth to a flame.

He happily obliged, causing her to scream his name over and over. He sucked on her neck, and grabbed her ass again. Her nails dragged across his back as she tried to stable herself. Waves of pleasure washed over her as she tightened around him considerably, causing Shino to finally meet his release as well. He panted heavily, and held himself up still above the Hyuuga heiress. She whimpered as he left her body finally, and lay beside her.

"Good heavens, what have I done," Shino whispered, reality starting to clear his visions. He gulped as an overwhelming flush taking to his cheeks, "I've done it again."

"I'm s-so sorry," Hinata sounded as though she was about to cry, "I'm so selfish, I just have been…I have been having d-dreams about you for years now, and they h-have g-gotten so much more vivid…"

"Shh, Hinata, I'm not mad…" he turned to reassure her, nuzzling her neck, "making love to you…could only been that amazing coming from the woman I love."

Hinata's breath hitched, "y-y-you l-l-l-l-love m-me?" her stutter was heavy, and her face turned far more red than it got during their session of love making.

"I have been infatuated with you more than any specimen I have ever observed. Admiring your beauty and strength are only a few things that I could list of the many things I could do for the rest of my life." He sighed with mild embarrassment at his confession, and watched her chest rise and fall with her breathes.

Hinata did not reply immediately, "Shino, somewhere down the line of these many years as your teammate, you took my heart. When I started dating Naruto, I only then realized that you held ownership of it. I love you Shino," she laced her fingers together, "when we spent that night together all those years ago…I should have marched home and called it off with Naruto. I was such a fool for talking myself into stay with him so long."

They laid together, both idly tracing shapes with their fingers, examining the unseen body, and giggling when someone tickled the other.

"We've got to go, we've only have another hour and half to scout, and bathing before seeing Kiba might be very necessary." Hinata nodded, and they both got up, and wore the bare minimum to make it to the stream to bathe.

They made it to the stream near camp and bathed, and the sun soon set. They made it to camp just after Kiba, and took a break before going over details. Kiba smiled at them, and gave of thumb up.

"I totally got this whole thing figured out! I saw it all! The flowers are edible, and when consumed animals go into a horny fit, or those without mates go into a rage! I saw it happen!" Kiba slammed his fist into his other hand, "what about you?"

"The winds must be carrying the pollen further than usual, off of the valley" Hinata commented.

"I thought you had to just inhale the pollen for is to take effect," Shino looked at Hinata, his brow rose.

"You'd have to huff serious amount of it. I fell in a bush and got a little uh…horny, but nothing close to eating it. Akamaru thought I went insane when I did." The dog barked, as if to agree with the statement.

"Well, I think we've gathered all of the information we needed. We should probably sleep tonight, and head out in the morning." They all nodded and agreement, and carried on with the evening. Shino made dinner, while Kiba this time went out for fire wood, leaving Shino and Hinata alone.

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Next time you need satisfying; don't leave until you get driven into a maddening lustful state. I am more than happy to oblige your needs anytime, anywhere."

Hinata sheepishly smiled at him, and they met eye to eye.

"Th-then I suppose we will have to slip away again a bit later tonight."

**A/N; I would never lie to you guys, but I totally got inspired to do this based off someone else's idea. I just don't remember the fic name now.**

**R&R bebes.**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


End file.
